¿Donde estas?
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Ginny sabe que las cosas no pueden terminar así, y con ayuda de cierto rubio lograra su cometido- HOLA!, aqui les dejo esta historia de cap. unico, dejen Reviews!. besos, ABRIL.


Mi ultima locura!!!!!!!!! ******************  
  
"¿Donde estas?"  
  
Guardaba sus cosas en el baúl, se irían de vuelta a casa en menos de media hora. Guardo ropa, libros, y fotos. las de él. Por que no había resultado?, si todos decían que hacían una linda pareja, y que ella, Virginia Weasley se saco la lotería con aquel chico, tan guapo, honesto, caballero y conocido. Pero jamás lo que digan otros se llegaría a compara con lo que piensan los dos amantes uno del otro. Nunca creyó que algo los pudiera separar, al fin llegaba a pensar que seria endemoniadamente feliz. Y aun que ella concordaba en la mayoría de los aspectos sobre aquel chico, existía algo que los había alejado, y lo peor, fue culpa de ellos mismos, el con su fama y ella con sus amigos. Celos.  
  
/////////////  
  
Pensé Que Era Un Buen Momento,  
  
Por Fin Se Hacía Realidad,  
  
Tanto Oír Hablar De Tu Silencio,  
  
Dicen Que Te Arrastra Como El Mar.  
  
Llené De Libros Mi Maleta,  
  
También De Fotos Tuyas De Antes,  
  
Dibujé Tu Sonrisa Junto A La Mía,  
  
Me Dormí Con Tu Abrigo En El Sofá.  
  
////////////  
  
Apretó la foto contra su pecho, que hacer?. Después de que terminaran el comunico la noticia, se iría a América, se iría y la dejaría atrás, como el recuerdo de un familiar lejano que esta enfermo. Todavía lo amaba, más que su propia vida, pero el orgullo intervenía, era increíble que algo así pudiese arruinarle la vida. Debía decirle!!, que aun lo amaba, que no se fuera, que juntos partirían de nuevo y encontrarían la lejana felicidad. Hechizo el baúl y bajo las escaleras, tenia que buscarlo, talvez nunca más lo vería pero al menos debía saber lo que ella sentía.  
  
////////////  
  
Quiero Estar A Tu Lado,  
  
Quiero Mirarte Y Sentir,  
  
Quiero Perderme Esperando,  
  
yo Quiero Quererte O Morir.  
  
///////////  
  
Los carruajes estaban moviéndose y ella buscaba con la mirada a su amado, no estaba por ningún lado, la estaría evitando? Subió al tren y dejo su equipaje en un vagón vacío. Caminaba por todos lados buscando su rostro, siempre que se encontraba por abrir una puerta pensaba mentalmente "aquí debe estar", y no estaba. Se encontró con Ron y Hermione, pero estaban en una situación comprometedora, así que prefirió seguir su camino. Para ella, la situación eres simple: era la única humana en medio de puros extraños y buscaba desenfrenadamente a su igual.  
  
/////////  
  
Y En El Momento Que Vi Tu Mirada Buscando Mi Cara,  
  
La Madrugada Del 20 De Enero Saliendo Del Tren,  
  
Me Pregunté Que Sería Sin Ti El Resto De Mi Vida,  
  
Y Desde Entonces Te Quiero, Te Adoro Y Te Vuelvo A Querer.  
  
////////  
  
Se imagino su cara, mirándola, besándola, diciéndole que la quería, y ya no estaba todo por una estúpida pelea. Seguía buscándolo, pero no lo hallaba, tenia que decirle tantas cosa, que lo quería, que la perdonara, prometerla que jama volvería a tener celos, que sentía haberlo tratado de fresco. Miro por la ventana, el sol resplandecía sobre la colina, el problema era que no calentaba, poco a poco crecía el frío dentro de ella, poco a poco sus esperanzas se desvanecían.  
  
//////////  
  
Cogí Un Tren Que No Dormía,  
  
Y Vi Tu Cara En Un Cristal,  
  
Era Un Reflejo Del Sol De Mediodía,  
  
Era Un Poema De Amor Para Viajar.  
  
//////////  
  
Abrió otra puerta y se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Sabia que me buscarías, sabía que te traía loca  
  
-Si tu y cuantos más?- Virginia alzaba una ceja en señal de "si, claro"  
  
-Por que no te quedas un momento y pasamos un buen rato?  
  
-Sueña Malfoy!!  
  
Iba a salir pero el rubio le cerró el camino y la puerta  
  
-Vamos!, no te hagas de rogar, sabes que en el fondo mueres por mi!  
  
-Tu ego esta en niveles inimaginable no es cierto?  
  
-Si, en las alturas como todo lo relacionado conmigo  
  
-Aja!, empezando por tu estupidez y terminando por tu antipatía.  
  
-Ja, ja, que simpática, porque andas con esos humos  
  
-No te importa  
  
-Ah!, Potter!  
  
-Ya te dije que no te interesa!  
  
-La verdad hasta a mi me sorprendieron cuando terminaron, hacían una pareja tan patética y cursi que jamás creí que algo separara esa hostigosa unión. Lo andas buscando, por eso entraste a mi compartimiento?  
  
-Desde cuando es tu vagón?  
  
-Desde siempre, y para que veas que no soy tan malo como piensas te ayudare en algo.  
  
-Tu ayudarme, ja, en que cosa?  
  
-Si me das un beso te lo digo!  
  
-Me voy!  
  
-Ya, ya, relájate- tomo aire- Potter esta en el primer vagón  
  
Lo miro como tratando de buscar algún rastro de mentira en él, y no lo vio.  
  
-Eh. Gracias, creo?  
  
-Ya déjate de agradecerme y ve tras él  
  
-Si, eso haré.  
  
Iba a seguir corriendo pero se le quedo mirando, le estampo un beso en la mejilla y corrió en la dirección indicada.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
////////  
  
Quiero Estar A Tu Lado,  
  
Quiero Mirarte Y Sentir,  
  
Quiero Perderme Esperando,  
  
yo Quiero Quererte O Morir.  
  
////////  
  
Corría con todas sus fuerza, la verdad es que estaba muy lejos, además ya estaban llegando a la estación y jamás podría hablar con él si se estaba despidiendo de su familia. Había llegado al tercer vagón cuando escucho el silbato que indicaba la llegada a destino, corrió con más fuerzas, paso el segundo y llago al primero. Buscaba en los compartimientos, uno por uno, la mayoría ya estaban vacíos, llego al último y lo abrió. No había nadie. Seria que el rubio le había jugado una broma. Salio del tren buscándolo aun. No lo veía, pero sintió la mirada de alguien, de esas miradas que congelan, que producen descargas eléctricas. Dirigió su mirada a la derecha y allí lo vio, mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor pero con un toque de nostalgia y tristeza. Como vivir sin esos ojos?  
  
////////  
  
Y En El Momento Que Vi Tu Mirada Buscando Mi Cara,  
  
La Madrugada Del 20 De Enero Saliendo Del Tren,  
  
Me Pregunté Que Sería Sin Ti El Resto De Mi Vida,  
  
Y Desde Entonces Te Quiero, Te Adoro Y Te Vuelvo A Querer.  
  
////////  
  
Él la miraba y pensaba en los momentos felices, momentos felices que no volverían. Que hacia? Él estaba muy lejos y había demasiada gente, se perdería. Saco su varita y la dirigió a su garganta.  
  
-Altum Parlete  
  
Se preparó, guardo su varita en la túnica y grito.  
  
-HARRY POTTER TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, viéndolos a ambos, ella esperando un reacción, una señal que le indicara que él también sentía lo mismo, él estaba confundido. Soltó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar por el corredor que había formado las demás personas. La caminata se transformo en carrera, Ginny bajo del tren para ir a su encuentro y un poco antes de que se encontraran, y ante el asombro de los demás alumnos, Malfoy se interpuso entre ellos.  
  
-Pero que demonios??, no molestes ahora malfoy!!  
  
-Cállate Potter!!- miro a Virginia y se acerco a ella, pero no hable bajo- lo único que te quiero decir es que desde ahora exijo ser uno de los testigos y el padrino del primer hijo, ok?  
  
-Que quieres decir Malfoy??- cuestiono el ojiverde  
  
-Cállate Potter!  
  
-Cállate Harry!  
  
Dijeron Draco y Virginia  
  
-Bien y que dices Weasley?  
  
-Acepto, pero tendremos que vernos seguido, ok?  
  
-Bien, ahora los dejo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.  
  
-Que aceptas QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!, como que tu primer hijo!!!, estas embarazada?!!!!!!!, te vas a casar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????, con quien?!!!!!!!!!!!- preguntaba alterado Harry  
  
-Hazme un favor Harry, CALLATE y BESAME!!!  
  
-EH.. Yo. BUENO!!!!!  
  
La beso como la primera vez, pero sabiendo que no seria el ultimo. La multitud aplaudía para después desaparecer, mientras ello seguían ahí, con todo un camino por delante. uno para los dos.  
  
/////////  
  
Te Perdí Y No Te Perderé,  
  
Nunca Más Te Dejaré.  
  
Te Busqué Muy Lejos De Aquí,  
  
Te Encontré Pensando En Mí.  
  
Y En El Momento Que Vi Tu Mirada Buscando Mi Cara,  
  
La Madrugada Del 20 De Enero Saliendo Del Tren,  
  
Me Pregunté Que Sería Sin Ti El Resto De Mi Vida,  
  
Y Desde Entonces Te Quiero, Te Adoro Y Te Vuelvo A Querer.  
  
**************** HOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, me dio la inspiración repentina y heme aquí entregándoles este finc de CAPITULO UNICO, Díganme que les pareció??????, lo siento pero fue completamente inevitable poner al rubio, si, me puede!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si quieren, tengo la canción!!!, déjenme Messenger y nos ponemos de acuerdo para enviarselas. Bien no se olviden de dejar Reviews, y leer, por si no lo han hecho, "Digo lo que pienso" (Hermione/Draco y Harry/Ginny) y "Eres de mi propiedad" (Draco/Ginny) Besos, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


End file.
